The Spoiled Kingka
by AnissCassie
Summary: Percaya tidak percaya Kingka yang terlihat dingin itu ternyata memiliki sifat manja. YunJae! YunJae! YunJae!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Spoiled Kingka**_

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : JYJ, TVXQ dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

**.**

**Aniss' Pressent**

**.**

_Namja_ cantik bername tag Kim Jaejoong itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah rumah megah di samping rumahnya.

Brakkkk

Suara bantingan pintu yang dibuka paksa. Penghuni rumah itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini setiap pagi.

"_Annyong Jung umma, Jung appa_," sapa Jaejoong ketika sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"_Annyong_ Jongie," balas mereka lembut.

"Jongie langsung keatas _ne umma_. Beruang gendut itu pasti belum bangun."

"_Ne_. kau kan tau sendiri Jongie, siapapun tidak akan sanggup membangunkan dia kecuali dirimu."

"Haahhh dasar beruang _hibbernasi_."

_Appa_ dan _umma_ Jung terkekeh melihat keimutan Jaejoong.

"Kalian ingin sarapan dikamar atau diruang makan?"

"Kami sarapan disekolah saja _umma_, Jongie sudah membuatkan bekal. _Umma_ kan tau sendiri dengan ritual mandinya yang lama pasti tidak akan sempat untuk kami sarapan dirumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"_Appa, umma_, Jongie ke atas dulu _ne_!"

"_Ne_!" jawab mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ceklek…

Kim Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas ketika pandangan menangkap siluet _namja_ yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut.

Dia berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai hingga sinar pagi memenuhi ruangan itu. Setelahnya dia menarik selimut dari _namja_ yang tengah bermimpi itu, dan mendudukan dirinya diatas perut _namja_ itu.

"Yunnie-_ya_…"

"Eumm…"

"_Kkaja_ bangun, nanti kita terlambat!"

"Eumm… _Morning kiss_ ku mana?" gumam Yunho dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur.

"_Andwe_! Kau bau jadi mandilah dulu dan aku akan memberikanya selama yang kau mau,"

Jung Yunho langsung membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum sumringah, "Boojae tidak bohongkan?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ck. Jikapun aku berbohong kau tetap akan melakukanya juga kan?"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu terkekeh, "Boojae pintar _ne_!" kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Jaejoong menyiapkan segala keperluan _namja_ Jung itu.

20 menit kemudian Jung Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan topless dan celana sekolah saja. Rambutnya masih basah dan handuk yang tersampir(?) di pundak.

Dia berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan tas sekolahnya.

"Boo…"

"Ohh kau sudah selesai? Rekor mandimu kali ini cepat sekali?"

"Karena aku ingin meminta jatahku!"

Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya mengambil alih handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut _namja_ dihadapannya ini, setelahnya memakaikan kemeja sekolah dan mengancingkannya kemudian menyemprotkan minyak wangi/parfume dan terakhir memakaikan Jas sekolah. Dia tidak menata rambut karena Jung Yunho suka merubah gaya rambutnya.

"Nah, tampankan!"

Jung Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya kemudian menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mulai menikmati _morning kiss_nya.

"Mmmppphhhh Beaarrrrhhhhh"

"Hmmmppphhhhh" Tangan Jaejoong merambat naik dengan jemari yang menyusup dihelaian rambut Yunho.

Begitulah suasana pagi kelewat intim mereka. Tenang saja tidak pernah sampai pada tahap yang lebih jauh. Mungkin hanya sebatas Long French Kiss.

Dan Jika kalian berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, maka itu adalah salah besar. Karena mereka hanya sebatas sahabat yang tumbuh bersama sejak kecil.

Dengan perbedaan fisik dan sifat yang sangat berbeda tidak membuat mereka berhenti unutk saling ketergantungan.

Kim Jaejoong yang lahir dua hari sebelum Jung Yunho, tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang menawan dan cantik. Dia memiliki sifat yang lembut, ramah, dan polos. Tapi sifat polosnya itu terkadang membuat dirinya mudah diperdaya oleh Yunho.

Bayangkan saja dengan alasan persahabatan yang sejati, _namja_ Jung itu bebas melancarkan aksinya dengan mencium Jaejoong kapan saja dan dimana saja, bersikap manja kelewat batas, meminta Jaejoong yang melayani semua kebutuhannya, menopoli Jaejoong, dan yang pasti menyingirkan semua yang mendekati Jaejoong.

_Flashback_

At Elementary school

Cuppp cuppp cuppp cuppp

"Yunnie hentikan!" rajuk _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kepada teman tampanya yang hobi menciumnya.

"_Wae_ Jongie?"

"Yunnie masih bertanya? Kenapa Yunnie selalu mencium Jongie, memeluk dan manja pada Jongie, semua _yeoja_ yang Jongie sukai jadi meninggalkan Jongie. Yunnie _nappeun_. Jongie kesal. Jongie tidak ingin Yunnie cium lagi."

"_Mwo_?" seru Jung Yunho, 'Aisshhh ayo berpikir Jung! Jangan sampai _baby boomu_ meninggalkanmu.' Bathin Yunho.

"Jongie serius? Tidak ingin Yunnie cium, dan peluk lagi?"

"Jongie serius Yunnie!"

"_Geurae_. Itu berarti Jongie sudah ingin berteman dengan Yunnie lagi. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita tidak usah berteman lagi dan Yunnie tidak akan mencium lagi."

"Isshh Yunnie, Jongie kan hanya bilang tidak ingin dicium Yunnie bukan tidak mau berteman dengan Yunnie."

"Ya itu berarti Jongie memang ingin meninggalkan dan tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan Yunnie. Bilang saja Jongie sudah bosan dan tidak sayang dengan Yunnie."

"Bukan…."

"Apalagi yang bukan? Jika bukan kenapa Jongie tidak mau Yunnie cium dan peluk lagi. Jongie tau dalam persabatan itu, sangat wajar jika berbagi cium, berbagi peluk dan bermanja-manja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sekarang aku tau Jongie memang sudah tidak sayang dengan Yunnie. Tidak ingin bersahabat lagi dengan Yunnie. _Geurae, nan galkae_! Jaga diri Jongie baik-baik, Yunnie pergi. _Goodbye_."

"_Andwe_!" seru Jaejoong dan berlari memeluk Yunnie.

"Bukan begitu maksud Jongie, Yunnie tau sendiri, jika Jongie sangat sayang Yunnie. Dan Jongie tidak mau Yunnie pergi. Hueeeeee hiks hiks."

"Tapi Jongie tidak ingin Yunnie cium lagi."

"Mulai sekarang Yunnie boleh melakukan apapun asal kita tetap berteman dan Yunnie tidak meninggalkan Jongie.

"_Jeongmal_? Yunnie boleh cium Jongie, peluk, dan bermanja-manja lagi?" tanya Yunho antusias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ Jongie!"

"Oh ya, berarti Jongie boleh melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain?"

"_Andwe_! Hanya Yunnie yang boleh melakukan itu karena hanya Yunnie sahabat Jongie. _Arraseo_!"

"_Arraseo_!"

'kekeke bagus Jaejoongie'Yunho tertawa setan dalam hati.

Mission Success!

Flashback End

Sedangkan Jung Yunho si tampan bermata musang itu adalah seorang _Kingka_ di sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tumbuh menjadi sosok yang _manly_, dingin dan berkuasa, tapi hanya dihadapan orang banyak. Karena Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah Jung Yunho yang sangat manja jika dihadapan Jaejoong. Apapun yang berhubungan dengannya harus _namja_ cantik itu yang turun tangan. Dan itu tidak pernah kenal tempat.

.

.

.

"Ayo makan Yun!" Ajak Jaejoong sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikantin sekolah bersama dengan beberapa sahabat Yunho dan dirinya.

Ada Park Yoochun dan pria minim ekspresi si Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP, mereka berdua merupakan tangan kanan Yunho, ada penggila makanan dan kekasihnya Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, ada si imut Kim Junsu, dan juga Jung Jessica penggemar nomor satu Jaejoong yang tahan banting dengan kejahilan Jung Yunho.

"_Shireo_ sebelum kau mau menyuapiku!" _Namja_ kelewat tampan itu malah mengacuhkan Jaejoong dengan bermain Psp yang dirampasnya dari Kyuhyun kekasih si food monster.

"Tapi Yun…"

"Suapi atau aku tidak makan!"

"Yuuuunnnnnn…."

Jung Yunho tetap diam dan bermain psp

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah… buka mulutmu!"

"Aaaaaa, meunggappaaa tidgaakk daarrthi tadhii,"

"Ckck habiskan dulu makanmu…."

Cup

Ciuman kilat itu bersarang tepat di bibir merah itu.

"_Arraseo_ boo."

"Dasar manja!" komentar mereka semua.

"Dan aku tidak minta pendapat kalian." Balas Jung Yunho dingin, selanjutnya mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat.

.

.

.

"_Oppa ya_…."

"_Ne_, Sica-ya?"

"Aku kesuliatan dibagian ini…" dengan manja Jessica menunjukan soal kimia yang dia anggap sulit.

"Nah yang ini begini caranya," Jaejoong pun mengajari _yeoja_ blonde itu dengan sabar, Jessica yang merasa mendapat kesempatan pun mulai mendekat namun…

Brukkk

Jessica memutar bola matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Jung Yunho menundukan tubuhnya tepat disamping kiri Jaejoong dengan kepala yang sedang di tumpukan di bahu Jaejoong.

"Boo…"

"Jangan mengganggu _bear_ aku sedang mengajari Sica." Ujar Jaejoong seraya melepas pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya tapi _namja_ Jung itu semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku kan tidak mengganggu…." Jawabnya dengan nada manja beda dengan sebelah tangannya yang menjambak rambut Jessica dari belakang.

"Ya!" Jessica memekik kesakitan

"Bisakah kau duduk lebih jauh Yun…. Ini terasa sempit jika kau terus bergeser kearahku."

"Begini lebih nyaman Jae!" mencondongkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong dengan tangan yang melingkar erat diperut Jaejoong

"Tapi kau tidak malu diliat banyak orang…"

Zzztttttzzz

"Cepat sekali tidurnya, dasar anak manja." mengelus kepala Yunho, mengabaikan Jessica yang memberut kesal diacuhkan.

.

.

.

Minggu yang cerah ini hanya dihabisakan dirumah saja oleh Jung Yunho. Selain karena dia sedang flu dia juga tidak bersemangat karena 'sahabat' termesranya sedang berada diluar kota.

Flu yang di alaminya lumayan parah mengingat dia tidak mau sama sekali minum obat, tidak mau ke dokter, tidak mau makan jika bukan Jaejoong yang merawatnya. Ck, kekanakan.

Jung umma yang sudah kewalahan akhirnya menelpon Jaejoong dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Sedangkan para sahabat dan anak buah Yunho merasa heran karena sudah hampir tiga hari boss mereka tidak kelihatan, _Kingka_ itun pun tidak pernah membalas pesan mereka.

Jadilah pagi ini Yoochun, Top, Changmin, Junsu, Seungri dan Chansung mengunjunginya.

"Yoo Yun, ku dengar kau sedang sakit," ujar Yoochun saat dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Hn. Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu? Dasar tidak sopan."

"Oops _Mian_. Hehehe"

"_Mian_ Yun kami membuatmu terganggu, karena kami tidak mengabarimu terlebih dulu. Tapi salahmu juga sih yang tidak mau membalas pesan kami." Ujar Top setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_. Mood ku memang sedikit buruk apalagi tidak ada Jaejoong yang merawatku."

"Memangnya Jaejoong _hyung_ belum pulang, eoh?" tanya Junsu seraya menata buah yang mereka bawa untuk sang Kingka.

"Jika dia sudah pulang mungkin aku sudah sehat dengan beberapa ciuman manis darinya." Ujarnya santai dan sukses mendapat helaan bosan dari yang lainnya.

"Mengapa tidak kau pacari saja _hyung_?" kali ini Chansung yang mulai ikut bicara, sebenarnya sudah lama dia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa mereka pacaran, jika dengan berteman saja sudah seperti suami istri. Emm apa kalian juga pernah melakukan 'itu'?"

Junsu melempar bantal kearah Yoochun, "Dasar jidat mesum."

"Yang terpenting dia selalu berada disisiku Chansung ah. Dan kau Chun, aku belum berhasil memperdayanya sampai kesitu." Lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama. Ehh tapi hanya ada Yunho, Top, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Chansung, lalu dimana Changmin?

"Whooaaaa kau itu anak durhaka _hyung_! Jung _ahjumma_ sudah susah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu malah kau biarkan. Jika makanan ini bisa menangis mungkin dia sudah tersedu-sedu. Kaummmmmm…."

Junsu yang kesal langsung menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan Kue kacang, "Ck bilang saja kau itu sebenarnya mengharapkan Yunho hyung untuk memberikan semua makanan itu padamu."

"Yoochun _chagy_, _namja_ yang kau sebut _baby_ _bebek_ _bohay_ ini menganiaya ku. YA! Mengapa kalian bertiga memukulku eoh?" Protes Changmin ketika Junsu, Yoochun, dan Top memukul kepalanya.

"Karena aku sangat ingin muntah ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Karena aku bukan bebek, Cwang!"

"Dan karena kau terlalu berisik."

"Ahh kalian semua membuatku sakit kepala. Dan jika kalian mau kalian boleh memakannya, tenang saja itu bukan makanan sisa karena aku memang tidak menyentuhnya."

Changmin tertawa lima jari, "_Gomawo Hyung_!"

Mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang ringan lagi serta membahas strategi baru untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan mereka. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun harus terhenti ketika pintu kamar itu terdobrak(?) dengan keras oleh seorang _namja_ cantik.

Brakkkkk

Kim Jaejoong mendobrak paksa pintu malang itu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang kental dengan raut khawatir itu dia berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping _namja_ manja yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Yunnie…"

Mood Jung Yunho yang memburuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi luar biasa bagus ketika mendapati _namja_ cantik itu ada di jangkauannya.

"_Baby_, aku sakit…." Rengek Yunho manja, semua yang ada di sana mengernyit heran.

Ok. Mungkin mereka tau bahwa Jung Yunho itu manja bila sedang berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi mereka juga tidak menyangka jika _Kingka_ mereka yang terkenal kejam itu menjadi sangat sangat manja begini.

"Iya, Jung _umma_ sudah memberitahuku."

"_Baby_ kkaja rawat aku. Aku rasa sakitku lumayan parah." Dengan manja Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau sakit? Sepertinya ketika aku pergi kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Jaejoong khawatir.

"_Baby_ lihatlah badanku panas, kepalaku sakit, aku juga belum makan dan minum obat karena mulutku pahit." Yunho menarik kedua tangan _namja_ cantik itu untuk menangkup wajahnya.

"_Jinja_? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak makan dan minum obat? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ani. Cukup kau saja yang merawat aku."

"Kau yakin?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, mereka yang masih bernyawa disitu menjadi bergidik.

"_Arraseo_! Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku akan membawa bubur abalone unutkmu." Lalu Jaejoong membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa dari rumah dan mulai menyuapi Yunho, tetapi _Kingka_ itu hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

"_Wae_?"

Yunho tetap menggeleng

"Kau harus makan Yun dan setelah itu minum obat. Agar kau bisa cepat sembuh.

"Tapi aku tidak mau disuapi begitu."

"_Wae_? Apa kau malu dengan mereka. Baiklah kau bisa makan sendiri, aku akan mengupas buah untuk cuci mulutmu."

"Aku tidak mau disuapi dengan cara begitu, dan aku tidak mau makan sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku ingin begini…."

Jung Yunho mengambil satu sendok bubur dan menyuapkan bubur itu kearah Jaejoong tepat setelah bubur itu masuk dalam mulut Jaejoong, Yunho memajukkan wajahnya untuk mencium Jaejoong dengan sedikit melumat dan memindahkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian menelannya.

"Nah aku ingin menghabiskan bubur ini dengan cara ini."

Wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat memerah karena perlakuan Yunho. Sedangkan Top, Yoochun, Junsu, Chansung dan Changmin bersiul-siul penuh arti.

"Baiklah Yun, sepertinya kami akan menemui _ahjumma_ untuk meminta makan siang." Kemudian mereka berlima meninggalkan kedua _namja_ intim itu dan menemui _umma_ Yunho.

"_Bogoshippeo_ Boo…."

"_Nado_ _bogoshippeo_ _bear_."

"_Kajja_ suapi aku lagi…."

Sebelum mereka melakukan kegiatan baru mereka Yunho terlebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong keatas pangkuannya dan memeluknya.

Tak lupa tangan kanan Yunho yang melepas tiga kancing teratas kemeja Jaejoong, dan mulai memasukan tangannya untuk mengelus dan meremas dada Jaejoong dan memilin nipple _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ngghhh bearrhhh kauhhh harus makan duluhhh" desah Jaejoong

"Nde baby!" tapi namanya juga Jung Yunho, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dan melanjutkan acara makannya dengan cara 'baru'.

.

.

.

End or Tbc?

Monggo mampir ke kotak review…

Lampung

20 Mei 2014

Aniss


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spoiled Kingka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong**_

_**By**_

_**Aniss Kim**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Go Ahra sedang menundukan wajahnya dihadapan namjachingunya ini, "_Mianhae, jeongmall mianhae_ Jaejoong _oppa_?"

Kim Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "_Waeyo_ Ahra~ya?"

"Aku rasa.. aku rasa kita berakhir saja!"

"_Nde? Museun mariya_?"

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini." Ahra menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau memutuskanku tiba-tiba? Bahkan kita baru berhubungan dua hari Ahra~ya."

"…"

"Apa kau mencintai _namja_ lain?"

Ahra mengegelengkan kepalanya, "_Eopseo oppa_! Kau tahukan bahwa aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak kita dibangku elementary school."

"_Then why_? Apa kurang tampan? Kurang perhatian? Kurang romantis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu hingga kau tidak bisa mentolelirnya?"

"_An-aniya oppa_. Tapi aku agak kesepian saat kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk Yunho _sunbae_. Mengertilah Ini hanya masalah harga diri _oppa_…"

"Harga diri?"

"_Ne_. aku tidak kuat mendengar _statement_ mereka _oppa_ ketika mengetahui aku berhubungan denganmu."

"_Statement_?"

"_Ne_ mereka bilang, aku seperti berlesbi ria. Karena kau terlalu cantik melebihi seluruh _yeoja_ di sekolah ini, aku seperti berpacaran dengan _yeoja_, _oppa_. Tidakkah kau sadar ketika kita berkencan di taman kemarin semua orang berbisik-bisik. _Okay_! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan wajahmu yang begitu indah. Tapi aku tidak kuat jika mereka selalu bergunjing tentang aku, _oppa_. Kurasa mereka benar _oppa_, kita tidak pantas bersama. Apalagi aku jauh lebih buruk dari pada kau yang indah dan mempesona."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya takjub, bagaimana bisa yeojachingunya ini berfikiran seperti itu. "Ohh astaga Ahra~ya? Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Kau meragukan genderku? Kenapa kau mengurusi apa kata mereka? Kau itu… Aish!"

"_Mianhae_ hiks.. hiks.. _Saranghae_ _oppa, keundae goodbye_! Dan kau.. kau juga terlihat cocok dengan Yunho _sunbae_!"

"YA! Go Ahra kembali! Aish _yeoja_ itu benar-benar!"

Kim Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, selalu seperti ini. Diputuskan dengan alasan yang hampir sama. Terlalu cantik!

Kim Jaejoong itu sebenarnya memiliki segalanya, dia berotak encer, salah satu siswa popular, anak konglomerat, baik hati dan ramah, semua orang menyukainya, dia juga amat dermawan.

Siapa yeoja yang tidak akan meleleh jika berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Hey! Jaejoong itu sangat mempesona, wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus sangat cantik, matanya yang bulat memikat, kulitnya yang putih mulus, senyumnya yang sangat manis. Menjadikannya sosok yang luar biasa indah. Mungkin nasibnya yang tidak seberapa beruntung jika berhubungan dengan cinta. Dia bukannya tidak laku bahkan dia memiliki mantan pacar lebih dari sepuluh, hanya saja usia pacarannya saja yang tidak pernah melebihi sepuluh hari. Semua itu bermasalah karena wajah dan tubuhnya juga umm Jung Yunho.

Mereka selalu iri dan merasa rendah diri jika berdampingan dengannya. Berbeda jika dia berhadapan dengan siswa laki-laki, mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut untuk menjadi semenya. Sekali lagi seme bukan uke! Terutama bayi besar Jung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tengah duduk di kursi penonton yang mengahadap langsung lapangan basket di sekolahnya. Matanya tak henti memperhatikan Jung Yunho yang tengah mendrible bola dan melakukan _threepoint_. Kursi penonton terlihat sangat ramai dengan yeoja-yeoja yang mengidolakan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi saat melihat Jung Yunho _half_ _naked_ karena merasa risih bajunya basah, mereka semua menjerit-jerit histeris.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan, "Baru begitu saja sudah heboh. Aku bahkan sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya." Seketika wajahnya merona, merutuk apa yang baru saja dia fikirkan. Dia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengigit sandwichnya tapi sandwich itu tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam lambungnya karena…

Cup..

"Ungghhh..mmppt..ennghhh…." Jung Yunho melepaskan ciumannya kala sandwich itu telah masuk kedalam perut namja tampan itu.

"_Napeun bear_!" Gerutu Jaejoong, namja tampan itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Aku kan lapar Boo."

Sreettt brukk

Jung Yunho menjatuhkan badannya dikursi penonton dan kepalanya dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Diputuskan lagi Jaejoongie?" Yunho tertawa remeh kearahnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas bosan, "Menurutmu?" Dia membagi kecil-kecil sandwichnya dan menyuapkannya pada Yunho.

"Sudahlah Jaejoongie, terima saja kalau kau itu tidak bisa menaklukan _yeoja_ manapun seperti sumpah serapahmu itu. Haha" Namja itu melirik Jaejoong yang sedang mengunyah sandwichnya brutal.

"Diamlah _bear_! Kau membuat _mood_ ku buruk saja."

"Jadi kekasihku saja, _eottokae_?" Tangannya berusaha masuk dedalam baju seragam Jaejoong dan mengelus perutnya.

"Kau ini! Kau bau Yunnie, pergilah mandi!" Ujar Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Yunho dari dalam bajunya.

"Tapi mandikan _ne_?"

"_Shirreo_! _Kka_!" usir Jaejoong

Jung Yunho beranjak dari tidurnya, "_Ne_! _ne_! gajah cantik!"

Cup

Dan satu ciuman pun didapat Jaejoong di dahinya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi Jung Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, memastikan namja cantik itu sibuk dengan bukunya. Namja luar biasa tampan itu meraih ponselnya, mendial nomor seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo Yunho hyung?"_

"_Ne_! Aku rasa kerjamu bagus!"

"_Tentu saja! Apakah yeoja Go itu sudah memutuskannya?"_

"Sepertinya."

"_Hahaha jangan lupa janjimu ne hyung?"_

"Hmm. Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau hobi begunjing ne Chwang!"

"_Ya! Apa-apaan itu! Aku kan hanya menjalankan perintahmu!"_

"_Ne_ _arraseo_. Kirimkan daftar makanan yang kau mau segera."

"_Arraseo My Lord. Aku akan mengirimkan 20 jenis makanan yang harus kau kirimkan juga malam ini."_

"_Ne_."

Tutttt tuttt tuttt

Aigooo jadi begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Yunho terus melangkah memasuki rumahnya, seluruh pekerja menunduk hormat juga pada namja cantik yang setengah berlari mengejar langkah lebarnya.

"_Annyeong_ Jung _umma_. Yun, tunggu dulu." Pinta Jaejoong, namun namja didepannya masih terus berjalan dan mendiamkannya. Sepertinya bayi beruang itu merajuk.

Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya yang kelewat manja jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan dengan dirinya yang notabene ibunya dia tidak pernah semanja itu.

"_Annyeong_ Jaejoongie."

Mrs. Jung mengulas senyum dan meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.

"Bear, kau marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong seraya melepas seragam yang digunakan Yunho.

Yunho memasang wajah dingin, "Menurutmu?"

"_Mianhae_. Aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya." Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu memasang wajah semanis mungkin.

"Kau bahkan menolak ikut denganku ke Jepang, hanya karena _Camping_ musim dingin yang tidak berguna itu."

"_Bear_… ini tahun terakhir kita di senior high school. Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya. Ijinkan kali ini saja _ne_! aku juga ingin mengukir kenangan dengan teman-teman kita _bear_."

"_Shirreo_! Aku tidak suka kau dikelilingi _namja_-_namja_ tidak tau diri itu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena udara musim dingin. Lebih baik kau menemani ku ke Jepang memantau perusahaan appa sekaligus kita berlibur disana."

"Bukankah setiap musim dingin kita selalu berlibur berdua dan berakhir kau memberikan kissmark diseluruh dadaku. Untung saja kau tidak meniduriku."

"Jadi kau berharap ku tiduri. _Kajja_!"

Ctakkk

Jaejoong memukul dahi Yunho, "Dasar mesum! Aku tidak bilang begitu tadi!"

Yunho mempoutkan bibir hatinya berusaha terlihat imut yang naasnya terlihat mengerikan, kemudian beranjak kekamar mandi, "Bilang saja kau ingin berdua dengan si _yeoja_ _blonde_ itu. Setahuku dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua _camping_ kan!"

Blaamm

Jaejoong beranjak pulang kerumahnya. "_Aigoo_, aku harus apa jika dia sudah merajuk seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun, Parrang High School mengirim utusannya untuk menantangmu akhir bulan nanti." Jelas Park Yoochun.

"Aku tidak bisa, Chun!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Boojae memaksaku menemaninya dirumah, setelah aku pulang dari Jepang."

"Justru itu Yun, mereka menantangmu karena menganggapmu Kingka imitasi yang bersembunyi dibalik Your Kitty. Bahkan menurut Seungri saat dia ku tugaskan memata-matai mereka, mereka akan melibatkan Jaejoong kali ini." Kali ini Top yang memberikan informasi.

"Baiklah siapkan segalanya, darahku seketika mendidih bila menyangkut Boojae."

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain-main sedikit dengan mereka, aku, Top, dan Chwang sudah menyiapkan rencana khusus. Mengingat bahwa mereka juga yang membuat Jiyoung dan Junsu menangis di malam _Inagurasi_."

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu buatlah secantik mungkin."

Seorang yeoja berlari sok imut kearah mereka dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Yunho. Mereka semua menatap malas dengan yeoja bling-bling itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yoon Haera

"_Oppa_ bagaimana jika kita menikmati dinner malam ini?"

"Tidak boleh!" sebuah suara mengeinterupsi dari arah belakang.

Mata Yunho seketika berbinar manja, "Boojae!" Tapi selanjutnya dia memasang wajah datar, dia harus berhasil merajuk sampai Jaejoong mau ikut denganya ke Jepang.

Jaejoong lalu berdiri ditengah Yunho dengan Haera, "_Mian_ Haera _ssi_, Yunhoku tidak bisa pergi denganmu karena dia akan pergi denganku!"

"Memang kau siapanya _eoh_? Bisa melarangku pergi dengannya? Atau kau itu sebenarnya menyukaiku sehingga kau cemburu padaku."

"Bahkan berkhayal pun aku tidak pernah. Jadi bisakah kau mengerti? Ohh ya Yunhoku harus makan siang. Bisakah kau pergi." Usirnya secara halus. Dia membuka kotak bekalnya kemudian menyendokan nasi dan cumi-cumi goreng.

Yeoja itu tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong malah sengaja menyenggol lengan Jaejoong hingga sendok pertama itu tumpah ketanah. Jaejoong memandang sedih nasi yang terbuang itu. Sedangkan mata Yunho berkilat marah, tanpa isyarat dia menyuruh tangan kanannya membawa yeoja ini pergi. Yoochun dan Top mengerti kemudian menyeret yeoja ini pergi dengan membungkam mulut yeoja itu.

Saat ini tinggal mereka berdua, "Kau masih marah _bear_?"

"…" Bukannya menjawab Jung Yunho malah memasang earphone ketelinganya padahal earphone itu mati. Hanya untuk berpura-pura saja.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, dia tahu Yunho tengah merajuk tapi dia juga harus berhasil untuk mempertahankan apa yang dia mau, terutama agar tujuannya tercapai dimalam tahun baru nanti.

"Ayo buka mulutmu _bear_! Aku tau kau belum makan sejak pagi."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tangannya menarik tubuh Jaejoong kepangkuannya dengan mata terpejam. Jaejoong tersenyum dan berpindah kepangkuan namja tampan itu. Dia tau sekesal apapun, semarah apapun, semanja apapun seorang Kingka yang berkepribadian dingin itu tidak akan sanggup jika tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. 10 sendok saja. _Eotte_?"

"_Ani_!"

"Bagaimana ditambah satu pelukan?"

"_Ani_!"

"Hahhh. Kau harus makan bear, aku tidak mau nanti lambungmu bermasalah lagi. Kau boleh melanjutkan acara merajukmu tapi setelah kau makan."

"_Ani_!"

"Yunnie…"

"Setiap satu sendok satu _long_ _friench_ _kiss_!"

"Dasar anak manja! Ne baiklah." Jaejoong mulai menyiapkan bekalnya lagi, tanpa tau Jung Yunho mengulas senyum tipis.

"_Kka_ buka mulutmu!" dengan senang hati Jung Yunho menerima suapan dari Jaejoong, cepat-cepat menelannya untuk kemudian menarik dagu Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Dan begitu terus hingga bekal itu habis dan bibir Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong tengah mengepack barang-barang yang akan dibawanya _camping_ besok. Dia juga sudah menelpon Junsu, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Jessica, dan Jiyoung untuk memantau barang apa saja yang harus mereka bawa. Dia tersenyum setelah semuanya selesai.

Andaikan bayi besar itu bisa ikut dia pasti sangat senang menghabiskan masa-masa tingkat akhir mereka dengan kenangan-kenangan yang manis. Mengingat Si Jung yunho itu, mendadak kepalanya pusing sendiri, bayangkan sudah seminggu Yunho mendiamkannya sejak si beruang tampan itu melihat namanya turut ada dalam peserta _camping_ musim dingin yang kerap sekolah mereka adakan tiap tahun.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ternyata tugasnya belum selesai. "Dasar beruang manja!"

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada, didepan pintu kamar berwarna hitam dan merah itu. Mengatur nafas dan mencoba masuk kedalamnya. Dilihatnya gundukan selimut yang membelakanginya. Bahkan makanan yang berada di meja nakaspun belum disentuh. Jadi dia benar-benar merajuk?

Jaejoong duduk di sisi gundukan selimut itu, menarik sosok yang ada di dalamnya untuk bangun dan bersandar di headbed.

"…"

"Kau belum makan _bear_?"

"Umm. _Ne_."

"Kajja makan dulu!" tanpa suara dan rengekan manja, namja tampan itu membuka mulutnya dan menerima setiap suapan Jaejoong hingga habis.

Jaejoong menaruh piring kosong dan gelas air minum itu kembali, mengelus kepala Yunho yang tengah bersandar dibahunya.

"Kau akan terus marah?"

"…"

"Hey! Aku hanya pergi _Camping_ bukan kencan buta! Aku juga akan menjaga diriku, aku tidak akan sakit. Dan aku juga janji tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka kau berada jauh dari jangkauanku. Kau itu harus selalu berada disisiku."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "_Camping_nya saja hanya tiga hari, sedangkan kau pergi hampir seminggu."

"Makanya ikut saja denganku di Jepang. Kau tidak mengerti Boo, bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat kau tidak ada kau disisiku. Kau tau bahwa aku selalu bergantung padamu. Kau tau bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika tidak bisa menjagamu. Kau tau aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada kau disisiku."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana _bear_. Tapi kau juga harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak terus dekat denganku. Aku tidak mau kekasihmu kelak merasa cemburu karena kau terlalu dekat denganku."

Sreett

Jung Yunho menegakkan kepalanya memandang Jaejoong tajam, "Kau tau kan Kim Jaejoong aku tidak suka membahas hal itu."

Jaejoong jadi kalang kabut sendiri melihat perubahan nada bicara Yunho. "_Arraseo_! _Mianhae_… tapi boleh ya _bear_? _Ne_…" Jaejoong memasang senyum dan wajah yang seimut mungkin demi merayu bayi besar ini.

"…"

'_Baiklah tidak ada cara lain'_ bathin Jaejoong

Brukk

Jaejoong berpindah ke atas pangkuan Yunho.

Ctikk.. satu kancing piyama yang dikenakan Jaejoong terbuka.

"_Bear_…"

"…" Jung Yunho hanya melirik tapi raut wajahnya sudah mulai berubah.

Ctikk.. dua kancing terbuka.

"Yunnie…"

"…" Jung Yunho sudah mulai merubah duduknya dengan Jaejoong yang masih di pangkuannya.

Ctikkk.. tiga kancing terbuka, menampilkan dada yang putih itu apalagi putting merah muda yang sudah mulai mengintip itu.

"Yunnie _bear_…"

"Aish…"

Sreettt

Cup

"Ummmhhh…nngghhhhh..mppmhhttcchuuhhh.."

'_Hahaha I got you bear!'_ Jaejoong tertawa puas dalam hati.

Ternyata seorang Jung Yunho yang katanya Kingka paling ditakuti oleh seluruh brandal itu kalah dengan tiga kancing piyama? Okay, sedikit diralat. Kalah dengan dua benda mungil yang ada dipermukaan dada namja cantiknya. Aishhh. Yang benar saja.

Tangan besar dan hangat itu sudah merayap masuk kedalam piyama Jaejoong, meremas dada namja cantik ini dan sesekali memelintir nipple merah muda itu. Bibirnya masih terus mengulum bibir cherry itu.

"Unggghhhh..mmmccckkkkhhh.." Kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah melingkar dileher Yunho.

Brukkk

"Ssssttthhh.. jangan digigit terlalu keras bearhhhh.. unghhh.." Jaejoong sudah berbaring dibawah kungkungan Yunho, sedangkan namja tamjan bermata musang itu terlihat buru-buru melepaskan piyama Jaejoong. Kali ini bibirnya telah bergerilya menciptakan tanda-tanda merah dileher Jaejoong.

Ciumannya terus turun dengan meninggalkan setiap jejak merah di leher, di bahu dan di dada Jaejoong. Dan sekarang ciuman basah itu telah hinggap di pucuk dada Jaejoong yang terlihat mencuat.

"Bearrhhhhh…"

"Mmmpppccchhhh" Jung Yunho terus menghisapnya seperti bisa mengeluarkan Asi. Jaejoong benar-benar kewalahan menahan desahannya. Benar-benar bayi besar ini.

"Pelanhh..pelanhh..uuhh…bear.."

Yah, si tampan nan manja itu terus melaksanakan kegiatan menyusunya sampai dia tertidur dengan bibir yang masih berada didada Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong harus mengerang, kala dadanya terasa nyeri tapi beruang itu masih mengisapnya sampai di alam mimpi.

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup dahi Yunho, "Kita bersahabat kan Yun? Tapi kelakuan manjamu sungguh luar biasa."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Heheheh To be Countinue**_

How are you everybody…

Wahhhh adakah yang mau baca FF yang rada mesum ini? Maaf ne, yang masih di bawah umur.

Terharu geh, banyak banget respon buat **The Spoiled Kingka** ini. Tadinya ane kira reader ssi bakal ngira ini FF nggak layak tayang. Tapi ternyata… Aku cinta kalian…

Hayo siapa yang masih penasaran dengan hubungan persahabatan Yunjae? Angkat jempolnya dikotak review ne. Kaga maksa, tapi wajib XD Just a Joke…

Ohya Thank You So Much for my beloved readers, like…

**yoshiKyu****, ****Dhea Kim****, ****Shawoll na Cassie****, ****JJKim2617****, ****yoon HyunWoon****(**_Aku penasaran geh sama kamu chagy?_**), ****Shim JaeCho****, ****Nico Febryan Lim****, ****kim anna shinotsuke****(**_Iya Lampung. Ka Anna dimana?_**) ****Vic89**** (Kamu aja ne?) ****Artemis Jung**** (**_Gomawo nae dongsaeng_**), ****thinseyjshipper****, ****DahsyatNyaff****, ****rinatya12JOYerYJS****, ****Yuan Lian****, ****bearnya jung****, ****Couphie****, ****MyBabyWonKyu****, ****Fetty818****, ****TitaniumSP****, **** .1272****, missy84, jeha, jaejae, NippleKitty, lee sunri hyun, **** .549****, jj, ****Reanelisabeth**** (**_PA? Mwoya_**?) beberapa guest, ****MaxMin****, ****aprilyarahmadani****, ****nickeYJcassie****(**_maunya diapain ya unn?_**), Dim, ****wiendzbica****, ****boojaebear2601****, ****party140988****, ****shipper89****, 085298930875, ****verlova-yjs****, ****jungnana49****, ****fuyu cassiopeia****, ****sexYJae****, cho, ****YunJaeJung****, ****lovgravanime14****, ****Party Kim****, unoo, **

Thanks to my beloved readers from **The Secret Of Us**, Like..

**Jung Hyejoong****, ****BabyBuby****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****D2121****, ****maxyunjae****(**_Jeongmall gomawo, Aniss imnida_**), ****joongmax****, ****zhiewon189****, ****Lian Park****, ****wiendzbica****, ****mikiminee****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, Para guest yang masih malu-malu nunjukin wujudnya(?),****nanajunsu****, ****nickeYJcassie****, ****Party Kim****, ****nunoel31**

Thanks to my beloved readers from **Because Triangle**, Like:

**Vic89****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****peachpetals****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Shim JaeCho****(**_Me too_**), ****PURPLE-KIMlee****, ****wiendzbica****, ****nickeYJcassie****, ****, jongindo, rara, jema Agassi, dan para guest plus silent readers.**

The Last Thanks to my beloved readers from **How To Be A Romantic Boy**, Like:

**Jung Hyejoong****(**_Jinja_**), ****Vic89****, ****leeChunnie****, ****YuyaLoveSungmin****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Shim JaeCho****, ****PURPLE-KIMlee****, aulita jung, spark ju clouds, yui, para Guests, ****wiendzbica****, ****URuRuBaek****, ****narayejea****, ****nanajunsu****, ****nickeYJcassie****, ****fuyu cassiopeia****(**_Tutup Kuping_**), ****Nagi Arisaka****, ****nunoel31****.**


End file.
